1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a method and apparatus for client configuration management in remote computing.
2. Description of the Related Art
User profiles, adaptive hypermedia (AH) and web personalization techniques generally store descriptions related to the characteristics of people in order to personalize human-computer interaction or apply administrative policies across groups of users. Device profiles generally comprise simple sets of device attributes assigned to a user or a specified enterprise access device such as a phone that, when applied to a device, restrict or tailor its capabilities.
However, these techniques fail to address many challenges faced by the modern employee who desires effective access to a mix of remote enterprise, personal, or cloud-based computing resources using any from a variety of client devices without the need to continuously re-configure or adjust back-end desktops or applications to most effectively utilize the capabilities of the client topology at hand. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that manages client configurations according to the immediate needs of computer users.